1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydro-mount for a power plant having an engine, a clutch and a transmission all of which are integrally formed with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a hydro-mount for a power plant insulates power plant from the vehicle body and consequently reduces the noise and vibration transmitted to the passenger compartment to thereby improve ride comfort.
As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional mount for a power plant is designed such that the vibration can be absorbed by an elastic rubber 104 which is fused between inner and outer pipes 100 and 102.
However, since this mount uses only absorbing value of the elastic rubber, sufficient absorbing effect cannot be obtained.
Accordingly, to increase absorbing rate of the vibration and noise which is generated by the power plant consisting of an engine, a clutch and a transmission, it is required to increase the amount of the elastic rubber. In this case, static and dynamic spring rates are however to be increased only to lower the absorbing rate of the vibration and noise.
To solve the above described problems of the conventional mount, Japanese laid-open patent No. P5-256335 and Japanese laid-open utility model No. P6-40490 disclose a hydro-mount for an engine which is filled with fluid.
The hydro-mount has an elastic member provided with fluid chamber on its upper and lower portions. An orifice is provided between the elastic member and the outer pipe such that the fluid flows between the fluid chambers in accordance with the movement of the inner pipe.
Further, the former is provided with a special diaphragm formed inside of the outer pipe and the latter is provided with a special compressed rubber inserted between the elastic member and an elastic hole so that vibration can be more effectively absorbed. These are for simply increasing the amount of the flowing fluid when the vibration is introduced such that there is a limitation to actively reduce the vibration.